8 years gone pokemon
by flamecom
Summary: After pikachu used his thundershock to Spearows Ash and Pikachu travel 8 years to future. And when Ash goes to Cerulean city's gym he discovers that Misty still remember him. And what will hapen when Ash tries to become pokemon master even if he is 8 years in future. Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

I got interesting idea. What if Ash in his first day of pokemon journey after pikachu used thundershock and lighting comes Ash will travel 8 years to future. First chapter here.

Disclamer: I don't own pokemon do I have to even say it.

This hapen right at first episode of pokemon anime I choose you.

Ash sees Pikachu lying.

Pikachu! Ash shouted

He started to crawl towards Pikachu. Then he placed his hand on top of Pikachu.

Pikachu this can't hapen. He said to Pikachu.

Lighting just came after that. As spearows were coming towards them.  
Ash took Pikachu's pokeball and said.

Pikachu get inside. Then activates pokeball. I know you are afraid of going there, but if you are inside maybe I can save you. Please Pikachu. Please listen me and go inside. After that then...  
After that just trust me.

Places ball front of Pikachu.

Spearows do you know who I am!? I'm Ash from town of Pallet!  
I'm destaned to be world number one pokemon master! I can't be defeaded by likes of you!

Pikachu was starting to go up.

I'm going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me! Pikachu go inside pokeball it is only way.

Pikachu looked like he was nodding.

Lighting striked again.

Come and get me!

Spearows were attacking now. Pikachu looked as Spearows were going attacking his trainer.  
Another lighting stiriked. Pikachu now was running towards Ash. Then he jumped Ash shoulder and then towards Spearows. Then just as Pikachu was using thundershock lighting striked.  
Pikachu used his thundershock.

Pikachuuu!

Woouuu! Ash said while he was knocked back when Pikachu used his thundershock.

Ash woke up in bright day Pikachu next to him. But there was something wrong.  
There were no Spearows ground or Misty's bike. But Ash did not care he cared only that he and his Pikachu got away of Spearows.

Well we beat them.

Chuu. Pikachu nodded.

Ash then started heading Viridian City.

Ash was runing until.

Hold it where do you think you are going with that Pokemon young man.

It was officer Jenny.

It's my pokemon and its hurt and I gotta take it to hospital right away.

Oh I'm sorry I thought you were stealing it. But ever since 8 years ago Team Rocket robbed Pokemon center I can't let you go until you have proven your identity.

Prove your identity. But how I don't have ID. I just came from Pallet.

You know you are fourth person I have seen from Pallet town.

The fourth? Ouuh that means Gary Oak is here already.

Gary Oak only Gary Oak I know is famous professor from Pallet. And weird that he is so young yet so good professor. It is very unusual to someone carry pokemon in arms and not in pokeball.  
How do I know you did not steal that pokemon especialy since you don't have any idendifacation.

Please throught. I would not steal a pokemon and I gotta take Pikachu to hospital. Please miss.

Then Jenny noticed Ash's pokedex. And took it.

What is this in your pocked?

Oh this.

She took it and said: How did you get outdated pokedex?

Ash could not explain before she said.

Probably your parents let see is there your father or mother idendefacation.

I'm dexter a pokedex programed by professor Oak to pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum form town of Pallet.  
My function is to supervise Ash with information and advice regarding of pokemon and their training.  
If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced.

Jenny looked at picture it was same boy. But how last time these were used was 7 years ago.

Oh my pokedex I did not realize it was my also my ID. Can I take Pikachu to pokemon center now?

Sure. She said as seeing Ash to run. Ash Ketchum something familiar with that name. How did he have that really outdated pokedex. It can only reconize 151 pokemons of what we know. I gotta call prof Oak.  
Meaning Gary Oak. If he has given this kid outdated pokedex.

This is Gary Oak what is problem Officer Jenny.

There was kid that had carried injured Pikachu I checked that was he poacher Prof Oak.

Please say just Gary Oak I hate being called same as my grandad. By the way why then you called me because of that.

Because that kid had outdated pokedex really outdated at least 7 years old. His name is Ash Ketchum.  
Just checking that did you give him his pokedex.

Gary froze when he heard that name. Then he said: That can't be that Ash Ketchum.

So do you know him.

Only Ash Ketchum that I know was my old rival. But he dissapeared 8 years ago at his first day in his pokemon journey.  
His first pokemon was Pikachu. What kind he looked like.

He had old pokemon expo hat. Raven black hair and brown eyes.

Thats him but it can't be. If it would be him he would be 18 years old now. And he would not be kid. Where is he heading.

To Viriadian city's pokemon center.

I gotta call him.

Ash now went to pokemon center. Nurse Joy said to Ash that he should feel more responsobility.

When Pikachu was being healed Ash was about to call home until.

Ring ring ring phone call phone call ring ring ring phone call phone call.

Ash awnsered. This is Ash.

I can't believe it. Is that you Ashy boy?

Hu where?

Back of you idiot.

Ash watched. It was adult person. He had profesor Jacket he had auburn colored hair. This was Gary Oak.  
But he was much older.

Gary is that you?

Yes it is.

No it can't be. We just started today our pokemon journey.

We started our pokemon journey 8 years ago.

What! It can't be I just saved my Pikachu from spearows!

Ash how you have not aged a bit. You look like exacly same as 8 years ago.

I'm telling you that I started my pokemon journey today. Look I can prove it.

He shoved Gary his pokedex. He was stunned by that.

Are you really you.

I don't know swarm of Spearows chased me. Then next thing you are older.

You dissapeared 8 years ago. The day you started your pokemon journey.

Your Pikachu needs now rest.

Thank you. Then he looked at Pikachu.

I think I should call home.

Ash called his mother just before Gary did.

This is Delia Ketchum.

Hi mom.

Ash no. That can't be you.

Don't say that you think I somehow dissapeared 8 years ago.

But that is exacly what is happened.

But I just started my journey!

Ash how you have not aged a bit.

I told you that this is day that I started my pokemon journey!

Then he slammed phone when he ended the call.

Why everybody say that I dissapeared 8 years ago.

Next day Ash was leaving pokemon center. He was like nothing of those talks have been happened.

That explains everything it was just a dream.

Ash remembered when he woke up in pokemon center chair. But truly it was not a dream.

Now I gonna get gym badges.

I think this is enough for first chapter. Next chapter Ash goes to Pewter and wins gym badges.  
Also he meets Misty. Hope you liked this. Next chapter will apear in 1 week. I probably will remove Misty joins TR ending fan made. to not get acused of violating guidelines.  
See you soon.

Btw don't forget to follow, favorite and review 


	2. author note

Sorry but I have lost my inspiration to this story hope you understand. i have tried 3 times to do chapter 2 but always failed. I guess that you are dissapointed to me now. But if one of you fellow readers want to finish this story pm me and and if you do that make sure to mention that I was the original creator. But i'm sorry I think I just got this idea and decided to do story about it but I wasn't ready back then or now plus I have now lost my intrest to pokemon.

Bye bye. 


End file.
